


Connubial

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [747]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony and Gibbs got married, but instead of enjoying a honeymoon they're working a case. Tony is unappreciative of this.





	Connubial

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/18/2001 for the word [connubial](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/05/18/connubial).
> 
> connubial  
> Of or pertaining to marriage, or the marriage state; conjugal; nuptial.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #399 Email.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Connubial

Tony hated this. They should be on their honeymoon. Instead, he was in Texas and Gibbs was in Maine.

Email, no matter how connubial they tried to make it would never be a substitute for his husband's physical presence. He'd tried to talk Gibbs into taking some time off, but they were in the middle of a case. He was lucky he managed to convince the guy to show up to the wedding. At least, they had emails and phone calls now.

Still being this separated seemed uncalled for. He knew Gibbs had a reason for it, but he sure didn't understand what it was. All he wanted to do was return to his husband not search for clues related to their latest serial killer.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
